


Love Like You

by Amaikurai, CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Bill was too much of a masochist to let Dipper go.





	Love Like You

_Bill was crying._

 

The demon felt the wet tracks of tears spilling down his cheeks and he desperately wanted to scrub them away, to set them on _fire_ so their existence wasn’t real, but the demon couldn’t move his arms away from the body he was holding, he _wouldn’t_ dare to let the quivering light of his star to slip a little further.

 

“B-Bill…” Hazel eyes were shining, lit with the help of the tears that were flooding out of them, weak hands reached forward and cupped the face of his lover “Don’t cry, please”. With the help of his fingers, Dipper wiped away some of the salty liquid.

 

“Stop talking”, Bill protested quickly, trying to sooth the trembling figure that was on his arms, grabbing the hand that was against his cheek and holding it close to his chest “You need to… to save your strength”.

 

The brunette sighed and shuddered, trying to ignore the sensation of _bleeding out,_ concentrating on the comfort that the embrace was giving him, it was the only good thing about this situation, apart from being able to save his boyfriend, of course. A small puff of breath left the lips of the human, getting hyper aware of the numbness that was enveloping him “Bill, I-I’m cold”.

 

The breath of the blonde hitched by the revelation, and he shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the weight of the revelation, the demon tried to work as fast as he could at closing the wound that was torn open in the middle of his couple, but the magic properties of the weapon that inflicted it, was slowing down the process “Hush, Pine tree, this is not the time for you to act stubborn”.

 

That made the human chuckle, closing his eyes and opening them again for the distressed noise that the blonde made, the expanse of trees and the face of the other male was blurry to him, maybe for the tears, maybe for his wavering consciousness, it didn't mattered, Dipper moved his free hand towards the disheveled locks of blonde hair and moved them behind a pointed and tanned ear, letting his fingers resting on Bill’s nape, signaling him to move his head a little lower, the human wanted a clear view of the man he loved before passing away.

 

Dipper also wanted him to put especial attention to his last words.

 

“I love you, Bill Cipher”. The brunette said carefully, brokenly and _so, so beautifully_ , Bill felt the air being knocked out of him “Please remember just how much I love you”.

 

“I love you too”, Cipher gushed without hesitation, from in between the increasing lump strangling him, the blonde moved down so his forehead touched the one covered with the beauty of the skies, expression pained, tears increasing “I love you _forever, Pine tree,_  and beyond”. The demon clarified.

 

Dipper smiled and gave another weak laugh “That’s not how time terminology works”, He commented and closed his eyes, feeling peaceful despite himself.

 

“Doesn’t matter, not to me”, Bill scoffed, heart going lighter for hearing and appreciating the sweet joy of the brunette, despite it being so small.

 

“I guess you’re right” The boy with hazel eyes hummed “Still, I’m thankful to hear that”.

 

“I’m thankful for having you in my life”, Bill offered.

 

“Sap”, Dipper answered teasingly, continuing to relax on the warm embrace, he choked but gave a small peck to the lips of the other “I’ll miss you a lot”. And he closed his eyes, breath evening,  heartbeat stopping.

 

Dipper flickered out.

 

“And I’ll miss you too”, Bill smiled and sobbed, holding close the body that was growing _colder and colder and colder,_ like so many times before “ _Like always”._

 

 

~*~

 

 

Bill stood in front of the headstone even after everyone else left, eyeing the construction with sad eyes and a heavy heart; he stood there until his physical form withered and died on it’s own accord, victim of the elements and lack of substance. And when that happened, the demon went back to the Mindscape, cruel, ruthless and in constant mourning, until the time to went back to the human world came.

 

More than once he berated himself for his antics, for repeating the same _fuckin_ g routine, time and time again, but, in the end, he would only make a wry smile while realizing just how hopelessly he had fallen into this broken record of _longing_ for his beloved to come back to his arms...

 

Because Bill was just too much of a masochist to let Pine tree go.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Dipper lifted the heavy boxes that contained the new merchandise for the gift shop of the Shack, things like snow globes that contained a shooting star and a pine tree with a question mark on the middle, Mabel had designed them personally and Stan acceded to put them on sale, the youngman shook his head with a smile while remembering how that conversation went down, his smile turned into a huff and frown when the smaller box of them all, moved and fell down, the brunette managed to uncover his sight, that was being blocked for the other containers, just in time to see a pair of hands recovering the object and offering it at him. When the Pines boy looked at the azure eyes of the other person, a strange sense of familiarity took hold of him, despite not having met the guy before.

 

“Uh… thank you?”, It was probably his imagination, but the brunette swore he saw a small hint of sadness gleaming on the eyes of other, even though a smile was still on his lips when the blonde placed the retrieved object on his rightful place.

 

“Need some help?”, The mysterious man questioned and Dipper thought about it for a second, but shook his head.

 

“No, it’s fine, I can do it”.

 

“You sure? Those boxes look awfully heavy, Pine tree”, The nickname stirred something inside the youngman, but he decided to attribute it as confusion about how the blonde came up with it.

 

“Thanks for noticing”, Dipper snarked and flushed “Sorry, err… But seriously, I can deal with them”.

 

The blonde smiled with nostalgia and rolled his eyes, some things never changed “Here, let me help you”.

 

The foreigner grabbed two of the bigger objects along with the tiny box on top, managing to touch Dipper’s hands with his, a small shiver travelled around the body of the boy with hazel eyes.

 

“Where do I put them?”, The strange male questioned, and Dipper pointed towards the entrance of the store even when he was being distracted by his own thoughts, attention solely focused on the new figure. The brunette ended shaking his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

“Thanks”, Dipper muttered once he left his own load on the floor “Sorry you were forced to help me even when you’re a customer”.

 

“It’s nothing”, The blonde dismissed and grinned “I’m actually a new employe, just supposed to start working next week”.

 

Dipper opened his eyes with surprise, _Stan hired a new employe? When?_

 

“I-I see”, The brunette nodded, then inquired “What is your name?”

 

“B _\- William”,_ The blonde tried to act casual when the brunette started to eye him suspiciously, finally, Dipper extended his arm for a handshake.

 

“Well, _William,_ welcome and good luck”, Dipper should probably be more distrustful of the newcomer, but the other male seemed to exhale an aura of trust that felt just _natural_ “I can show you around once I finish here, if you like”, The brunette offered with a shrug.

 

“I would love that”, The blonde answered with a tender look.

 

Dipper smiled and, maybe it was wrong to feel that they were _close_ to each other, but he got nothing to lose by believing it, _right?_

 

 

 

 

**_“It’s said that a million of universes are on existence, that new realities are created with every thought we have; but the only reality in where I want to exist, is in the one I have a future with you”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sgjkg, our first collab, I'm so excited! Thanks to the lovely Amaikurai for letting me add a little bit to this amazing idea.
> 
> And well, hope you liked it and thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ^^


End file.
